Enhanced Reflexes
The power to have reaction speeds beyond peak human limits. Sub-power of Enhanced Condition. Also Called * Enhanced Reactions * Enhanced Reaction Speed/Time * Heightened Reflexes * Hypermotility * Near-Superhuman Reflexes Capabilities User has drastically enhanced reaction speed, allowing them to dodge bullets, catch flies in mid-air, dodge and maneuver around complex attacks, catch falling objects, block detriments and react instantaneously to what others take more time to react to. Applications *Aim Dodging *Attack Prediction Levels *Peak Human Reflexes *''Enhanced Reflexes'' *Supernatural Reflexes *Absolute Reflexes Variations *'Bullet-Time Effect' also known as Time Dilation - User perceives time as though it were moving very slowly and speed up in response, allowing them to avoid almost any attack. *'High-Speed Reflexes' - User reacts quickly to obstacles while moving at high speeds. Associations *Auto-Reflexes *Enhanced Condition **Enhanced Agility **Enhanced Athleticism **Enhanced Balance **Enhanced Body Part Velocity **Enhanced Combat **Enhanced Dexterity **Enhanced Endurance **Enhanced Flexibility **Enhanced Initiative **Enhanced Recovery **Enhanced Speed *Nerve Manipulation *Precognition *Sensorimotor Synchrony *Telekinetic Reflexes Limitations *Supernatural Speed users may be too fast to react. *Objects moving at tremendously quick speeds may be too difficult to dodge. *Without Sensorimotor Synchrony or other similar secondary powers, the user's body won't be able to keep up with their reflexes. Known Users Anime/Manga Cartoons/Comics Literature Video Games Gallery Comics/Cartoons Superman 0003.jpg|Superman (DC Comics) Enhanced Reflexes by Abra Kadabra.jpg|Abra Kadabra (DC Comics) Trevor_dodge_skills.gif|Trevor Belmont (Netlifx Castlevania) has peak human reflexes being able dodge attacks from supernatural creatures, even Dracula Buzz.jpg|Buzz (Dino Squad) Enhanced Reflexes by Daredevil.jpg|Daredevil (Marvel Comics) Captain_America_0001.jpg||Steve Rogers/Captain America's reflexes (Marvel Comics) is enhanced to border on superhuman level, resulting his reaction speed ten times more faster than finest human athletes. Barnes Reflexes.jpg|Winter Soldier (Marvel Comics) X-Men - Manifest Destiny Nightcrawler Vol 1 1 Textless.jpg|Nightcrawler (Marvel Comics) Reptil.jpg|Reptil (Marvel Comics) Sauron.jpg|Sauron (Marvel Comics) Dodging By Peter Parker.jpg|Thanks to his spider-sense, Peter Parker/Spider-Man (Marvel Comics) is able to utomatically respond to incoming threats, allowing him to perform feats such as… Dodging by Spider-Man.jpg|…dodge machine gun fire in mid-air. Spider-woman-avengers.jpg|Spider-Woman (Marvel Comics) File:Spider-Girl MC2.jpg|Spider-Girl (Marvel Comics) Sakhmet The Wicked + The Divine.jpg|Sakhmet (The Wicked + The Divine) Anime/Manga File:Ichigo_Kurosaki's_Tensa_Zangetsu.png|Ichigo Kurosaki (Bleach) possesses great reflexes, dodging a strike with no wasted effort and immediately counterattacking. Tensa Zangetsu's ability further increases that. KomamuraProfile.jpg|Komamura (Bleach) has very keen reflexes in contrast to his large frame. Nomura_fudo reflexes.gif|Nomura Fudo (Busou Shoujo no Macheviallienism) has extremely sharp reflexes. Reflexes by Rei Ogami.gif|Rei Ogami (Code; Breaker) File:Lightning_Release_Body_Flicker.png|A (Naruto) coating himself with electricity to drastically increase his reflexes. Saitama's Reflexes.gif|Saitama (One-Punch Man) catching Sonic's high speed blade thrust. Doflamingo's reflexes.gif|Donquixote Doflamingo (One Piece) dodges Law's high speed Mes technique. Charlotte Katakuri hurls jellybeans.gif|Vinsmoke Sanji (One Piece) dodging Katakuri's high speed jellybean bullet. Enhanced Reflexes by Migi.gif|Migi (Parasyte) Shinichi Izumi & Migi.gif|Shinichi Izumi (Parasyte) gained enhanced reflexes after merging with Migi's cells allowing him to dodge attacks from a Parasite… Enhanced Reflexes by Shinichi Izumi.gif|…and from Mitsuo, a skilled street fighter. Materialized Guradian by Jotaro Kujo.gif|Jotaro Kujo's (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) Stand, Star Platinum can catch a bullet at point-blank range and catch a minuscule Stand, the Lovers. Madara's Reflexes.gif|Madara Uchiha (Naruto) Enhanced Reflexes by Gill Bastar.png|Gill Bastar (WANTED!) shows off his quick draw on a wannabe bounty hunter. Live Television/Movies AngelCatchBolt.gif|Angel (Buffy the Vampire Slayer) catches a crossbow bolt in mid-flight. Neo (The Matrix) Bullettime.gif|Neo (The Matrix) dodges bullets. Jim-infobox.png|Despite his lack of speed, Jim (No Ordinary Family) has displayed to catch or block bullets and to catch a 100 mph fastball with his bare hands. Stephanie-infobox.png|Stephanie Powell (No Ordinary Family) the master super reflexes.gif|The Master (Buffy the Vampire Slayer) catches a bolt before it could reach his body. Winter Soldier 0001.gif|James Buchanan Barnes/Winter Soldier (Marvel Comics) effortlessly dodging bullets at very close range from Falcon's guns. Video Games Sly Cooper.png|Sly Cooper(Sly Cooper) VJ.jpg|Viewtiful Joe (Capcom) keeps a close a eye on the competition. Alex mercer.jpg|Alex Mercer (Prototype) 250px-Re Heller.png|James Heller (Prototype 2) Cole Macgrath.jpg|Cole Macgrath (InFamous 1 & 2) Infamous 2 Nix.jpg|Nix (InFamous 2) SOLDIER 3rd Class.jpg|SOLDIERs (Final Fantasy 7) can deflect or evade bullets with relative ease thanks to their enhanced reflexes. SONIC_LOST_WORLD_E3_FINAL_COLOURS_SONIC.png|Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic the Hedgehog) Big_Boss_bullet_dodge.gif|Big Boss (Metal Gear) dodges bullets fired at his back with ease. Others Karate Sniper.png|Karate Sniper (TF2 Freak) reflexes allow him to avoid most attacks with ease. Reaper Reflexes Showcase.gif|Reaper's (TF2 Freak) reflexes allow him to dodge Pyre. Roman Torchwick vs Blake.gif|Roman Torchwick (RWBY) possesses excellent reflexes to hold his own against Blake Belladonna... Roman Torchwick vs Sun.gif|...parry every shotgun blast at point-blank from Sun Wukong... Roman Torchwick's reflexes.gif|...and is capable of catching his weapon's own shots to overpower Ruby Rose, who's semblance gives her excellent speed in combat. Category:Powers Reflexes Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Defensive Abilities Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Attribute Enhancement Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries Category:Intuition Category:Sensory Powers